


The Emo Club

by softheartelectricsoul



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Chatting & Messaging, Fangirls, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: Four fangirls.Four bands.One entirely useless unwanted group chat for me to dump band puns.





	1. In Which Gay Is Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah- nasty /PATD
> 
> Donna- belladonna /FOB
> 
> Jenny- helena /MCR
> 
> June- fren /TOP

fren added nasty, belladonna and helena to the chat!

fren: welcøme tø hell frens

nasty: leaving now would be a good idea

nasty left the chat!

fren added nasty to the chat!

fren: yøu can never leave hell

helena: mama we all go to hell

belladonna: we are alive here in death valley

belladonna: why am i here

fren: @helena yøu were the kid that added me øn Wattpad

fren: alsø yøu guys are the ønly emø kids in this schøøl

fren: nøw kiss

|-/

nasty: OH WELL IMAGINE

belladonna: no please

nasty: AS I'M PACING THE PEWS IN THIS CHURCH CORRIDOR

nasty: AND I CAN'T HELP BUT TO HEAR

belladonna: SHUT YOUR MOUTH

nasty: NO, I CAN'T HELP BUT TO HEAR AN EXCHANGING OF WORDS

nasty: WHAT A BEAUTIFUL WEDDING SAYS A BRIDESMAID TO A

nasty: WAIT, BUT WHAT A SHAME

nasty: WHAT A SHAME THE POOR GROOM'S BRIDE IS A

fren: tacø bell

nasty: WHORE

nasty: I CHIME IN WITH A HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF

belladonna: CLOSING A GODDAMN DOOR, NO

fren: øh nø the eyeliner is spreading

nasty: IT'S MUCH BETTER TO FACE THESE KINDS OF THINGS WITH A GALLON OF MILK

belladonna: *hat

fren: frick

fren: btw where is helena

belladonna: its march 22 where do u think she is

fren: tru

nasty: let me finish i write sins first

belladonna: have it your way

helena: way

helena: *sobs*

fren: øh hi there hel

nasty: *deep breath*

nasty: _**I'M GAYYYYYYYYYYYY**_

belladonna: gay is not a synonmn for shitty

fren: øøh burn

nasty: you can set yourself on fire

belladonna changed nasty's name to girls love girls and beebo

girls love girls and beebo: thanks

belladonna: fr th mmrs

belladonna: vn thgh thy wrnt s grt


	2. In Which Jen Is Emo And Donna Likes Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.   
> Have this utter trash, it's the calm before the storm.

fren: [image file] i røcked my eyeliner 2day  
girls love...: but did you wear as much as brendon in the ballad of mona lisa  
belladonna: psh  
belladonna: the gold standard is 2005 pete wentz  
helena: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
helena: [image file of the patient]  
belladonna: fUCK  
fren: *frick  
fren: høw many jøsh puns can i make  
fren: a jøsh tøn  
girls love...: STOP THERE  
fren: i'm sø jøsh dun with yøu  
belladonna: pete wentz  
belladonna: pete goez  
belladonna: pete comez  
girls love...: catch me up, i'm getting out of here  
girls love... left the chat!  
fren added girls love... to the chat  
fren: excuse me could you please not leave  
girls love...: tHIS IS UNACCEPTABLE  
fren: *dunacceptable  
helena: I'M SO FUCKIN' READY  
helena: gerard way  
helena: gerard method  
helena: gerard road  
helena: i suck at puns  
girls love...: sigh  
girls love...: panic! at the disco  
girls love: slight anxiety! at the party  
belladonna: brendon! and the replacements  
girls love...: LET'S KILL DONNA FUCKING MASON TONIGHT  
helena: KILL ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
fren: *frens  
helena: no but is belladonna's actual name donna  
girls love...: yes  
girls love...: unlike someone  
helena: jenny is such a fuckin preppy name ok  
fren: you're so emo you're turning into Ebony Darkness Dementia Way  
helena: WE'RE ALL EMO


End file.
